Thighs and Whispers
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Weight, Rimming, Bareback, Come Play, Bodily Fluids

**Thighs and Whispers**

My name is Blaine Anderson and I can't look at myself in the mirror. I can't look at my body and be proud of what I've done to it. I'm disgusting. It's no wonder why Kurt doesn't want to touch me. I don't even want to touch me. I don't want to see the stretch marks marring my skin let alone run my fingers over my bulging gut.

Screwing my eyes shut I bypass the floor length mirror in my bathroom and retire to my bedroom to get dressed for the day. None of my jeans or slacks fit anymore and trying to squeeze my fat ass into a cardigan has become a cruel joke. I've been wearing sweats to school for the last two weeks why should I stop now. The elastic of my sweatpants is starting to wear out. Even my socks feel tight. If I gain any more weight I'll have to fashion a toga out of my sheets to wear to school. There was a time when I wouldn't have minded a little bit of extra weight. I would have been proud to have a fuller figure as opposed to looking sick or being overly muscular. Middle school changed that for me.

School is terrible. School is the reason that I am like this… again. I've been through this before. From fifth grade until I started playing football with my brother and lost all of my pudge I was known only as Blubber Blaine, fatso, big ass, and wide load. I thought I had gotten over my stress eating. Being back in a public school has turned me into a nervous mess with the constant fear of the infamous slushie facials and dumpster tosses. I've become Blubber Blaine again. I am Blubber Blaine.

Kurt is going to break up with me. Kurt is the most perfect person I have ever seen. He's so beautiful and talented and _thin_. What could he possibly want with a fat son-of-a-bitch like me? I've spent the entire day avoiding him, hiding in the bathroom and eating two snickers bars at lunch so that he didn't have to see me gorge myself. I don't know why he's prolonging the inevitable. I don't know why he didn't dump my tubby ass the first day I turned up in sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Jesus Hobbit! Did you eat the rest of the inhabitants in your shire?" Santana sneers as she walks past me to take her seat in the choir room.

My face heats and my eyes fall to my stomach, my arms wrapping around my middle. Kurt's hand wedges between my arms and my gut, wrapping his fingers around mine as Mr. Schuester comes in and begins class.

"Guilty pleasures. I want you guys to pick a song that is so deeply hidden on your iPods that even your best friend doesn't know it is there," Mr. Schuester says.

"Chunk can just get up in front of the class and do the truffle shuffle for three minutes. The sound of his thighs rubbing together will create a guilty enough sound," Santana laughs, high fiving Brittany.

"Lord Tubbington can teach you how to eat right if you'd like," Brittany offers.

Tears sting my eyes when Kurt lets go of my hand and attempts to curl an arm around me. I push him away from me and turn slightly away from him.

"Careful there baby hands. You don't want to lose your arm in Hammy's flubber," Santana snips, cheerfully.

Kurt goes completely still for a moment and I get myself ready for the harsh words that I am sure are going to be directed at me.

"Mr. Shue allowing Santana to speak like that to one of us is a bit ridiculous don't you think?" he asks as calmly as possible even though I can see the disgust cross his face.

He's waiting. He must not want to do it in public. Looking insensitive in the middle of an election isn't the image he is going for anyway.

"Santana that's enough," Mr. Shuester says before turning back to Rachel and listening to her chatter on about how she doesn't feel guilty about any song that she listens to.

It's quiet in our little corner for a moment before Santana begins to talk again.

"How do you two have sex? If Krispy Kreme tops he'll crush you and I'm sure you can't get between his giant thighs to get to his oversized ass. Do you even have sex together anymore?" she cackles causing Artie to start giggling.

"Are you jealous Santana? Envious because Blaine can actually eat a meal without puking it back up?" Kurt questions, standing from his chair and turning to face Santana.

The choir room goes silent and Mr. Shuester approaches our corner. Santana and Kurt stare at each other for a moment and then Santana says, "Yeah. I'm so envious of Blubber Blaine and his stretch marks."

Blubber Blaine. I am Blubber Blaine. She knows. Everyone knows. Kurt knows.

The sob that rips from my chest is loud and I jump from my chair, grabbing my bag and racing out of the room as fast of my legs can carry me. I can hear Kurt callingg my name and other words but I don't stop to decipher them. I just keep going until I make it to my car.

I'm home and rushing to my room, ignoring my mother's questions before I even know it. The sobs are coming hard and fast as I drop to the floor in front of my bed. I promised myself that I'd never let them get to me. That I wouldn't believe their lies but what Santana had been saying wasn't a lie. Kurt hasn't touched me in over a month. I am Blubber Blaine.

"Blaine?"

I gasp, curling my knees to my chest and looking at Kurt standing in my doorway. My mother is peeking around Kurt trying to get me to look at her. I hear Kurt whispering to my mother before she turns and walks away and Kurt closes the door and comes to sit next to me on the floor. His hands reach out and touch the sides of my face.

"I love you,' he says, rubbing his thumb over my tear stained cheek.

"Why? I'm disgusting. None of my clothes fit," I cry.

"So we'll get new clothes. You're not disgusting," Kurt says.

"Look at me. Look at my body," I demand, pulling myself to my feet in front of my beautiful boyfriend.

"You're so perfect Kurt. You're beautiful. You're _thin_,"

"I am looking at you. I'm always looking at you. Is this why you've been avoiding me?" Kurt asks, moving to stand in front of me.

I don't even have to answer that. We both know that is the exact reason why I avoid him. Kurt sighs, grabbing the hem of my hoodie and undershirt and pulling them both over my head before I have time to protest. My hands move to cover my stomach but Kurt takes my hands in his and drops to his knees in front of me.

My eyes fill with more tears as Kurt begins pressing soft kisses to my stomach, dipping his tongue into my bellybutton.

"You're gorgeous Blaine Anderson," he says against my skin.

"You haven't touched me in over a month. I thought you didn't want me anymore," I confess.

"I regret that. I've been so busy with this stupid campaign that I've completely neglected you," Kurt says, hooking his fingers in the waist of my sweatpants and boxers and pulling them down to my knees.

Kurt takes me into his mouth, sucking and licking. It doesn't take me long to get hard and before long I'm whimpering and thrusting into Kurt's mouth. He pulls back, fisting around my erection and looking up at me.

"Let me love you," Kurt says.

My chest tightens as I nod and lay myself down on my bed. Kurt takes a moment to undress and then he is beside me, digging through my draw for a condom and lube. He drops the bottle of lube beside me and pushes his way between my legs. Even with the extra padding of my thighs he fits perfectly against me.

As if he could read my thoughts Kurt smiles and says, "Perfect fit," before pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Do I feel okay?" I ask, looking down to where my stomach is rounded and pressed against Kurt's completely flat tummy.

"You feel so good. You have to be quiet though, we're not alone," he murmurs, rubbing his erection against me.

"Did you get a condom?" I question, biting back the moans and gasps bubbling in my chest.

Kurt freezes over me, reaching for the lube and fiddling with the cap for a moment before finally saying, "I was hoping that we could… that I could… Blaine I want to feel you, only you."

"Yes. Yes. Please Kurt," I whine, opening my legs further to allow him access.

I lift my hips, allowing Kurt to shove a pillow under me and bite my lip when his slicked up fingers begin to slide into me. It's been so long since I've felt so wanted. It doesn't take long for me to be ready. A loud whine tears from my lips as Kurt pushes into me only stopping when he fills me completely.

"Kurt. Oh God, Kurt. Move," I gasp, trying to push my hips down.

His thrusts start out slow and deep but it doesn't long at all for his speed to pick up. His hands run over my stomach, wrapping around my waist and squeezing. Kurt lets out little whines and gasping moans every time his fingers dig into the skin of my hips. He leans down, pressing his top half flush against me and keeps thrusting his hips.

With his lips right next to my ear I can hear Kurt moaning my name and telling me how sexy I am and for the first time in over a month I feel sexy. The tip of my erection catches in the dip of Kurt's bellybutton with every thrust. My eyes travel down watching pre-cum bubble at the tip of my erection and get taken away my Kurt's stomach. Kurt sits up, taking my thighs into his hands and thrusting hard and fast into me. Each stroke in and out brushes over my prostate and sends little jolts of pleasure from the middle of my body clear down to my toes that are curling my sheets. Beads of sweat are dripping down Kurt's neck and back causing my hold on his shoulders to be slippery and unsteady.

Kurt's thrusts start to get jerky as his orgasm speeds up on him. His hand closes around my erection, gliding easily from base to tip. It takes seconds for my entire body to clamp down and spasm with release as my orgasm hits. Kurt's hips jerk a few times and then I can feel him spilling inside of me, the groan leaving his throat causing my spent penis to give a halfhearted twitch.

Carefully Kurt slides from inside of me. My body clenches around the emptiness. When I look up I see Kurt's eyes trained on my stretch hole.

"It's all coming out," he says, running his finger over my hole collecting his come that is slipping from me.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, clenching to try to keep the mess inside of me.

Kurt's fingers probe around my tightened pucker, attempting to loosen me up. When I relax enough to grant his fingers access his come starts to trickle out of me again. His eyes meet mine for a moment before he is sliding down the bed and running his tongue over the sensitive skin of my hole, collecting his come. My eyes roll back and my entire body stiffens.

"Too much," I gasp out, rutting my hips down.

Kurt's head lifts from between my legs and his shiny lips pull into a soft smile. He slides back up the bed so that he is lying next to me with his hands resting on my belly.

"So this doesn't bother you?" I ask quietly.

"Not in the least," he says, leaning forward to kiss me, "I'll never let you go that long without being loved again. I'm so sorry Blaine."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's me. I brought this on myself," I tell him.

"I think a little bit of extra weight works for you Blaine. I like it. I think you're so sexy like this. Full hips, plump little butt, and a bit of a belly… this really does it for me," Kurt giggles, running his fingers along the cheeks of my ass.

"I like me like this too. I like to be comfortable. I worry too much what people think about me and let what they say get to me," I say.

"Blaine, I want you to be you. I don't want anyone else. I love you. I love your mind. I love your sense of humor. I love _your_ body," Kurt says, eyes meeting mine.

"I love you too, Kurt," I murmur.

"Mmhmm, I know you do," he says, rolling to his back and pulling him on top of him, "First you ride me, then pizza."

I can only manage a scandalized face for a moment before I'm giggling and positioning myself over Kurt's erection and dropping down on top of him. His faint giggles turn into a choked off moan as I begin to rock myself on top of him. His hands immediately seek out my belly, gripping around my waist and scratching down my hips.

I am Blaine Anderson and there is nothing wrong with the way I look.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**


End file.
